1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus mounted in a mobile object such as an automobile, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 3203732 and 3462531) in which a navigation apparatus updates a navigation information according to the opening or closure of a road and displays it on a display.
However, in fact, a road may not be opened to traffic even after the scheduled date or may be closed earlier than scheduled due to some reasons. Thereby, if the navigation map information has been updated according to the scheduled opening date or closure date of the road, there will be a problem that the navigation map information stored in the navigation apparatus may become different from the actual road state. Consequently, a route set by the navigation apparatus according to the navigation map information may contain a road which cannot be actually traveled by an automobile. Furthermore, an automobile which is traveling along a route set by the navigation apparatus may get involved in a traffic congestion due to the reason that a road which has actually been opened to traffic cannot be used.